The True Ending
by LittleStoriesForSmiles
Summary: Things change Beast Boy. I'm not the girl that you once knew... Those were the last words that Terra spoke to him. The other Titans needed his help. He chooses his friends, but Beast Boy will never truly forget Terra. This is how the show should have ended, or at least how this season should have.


**Beast Boy to Robin… I copy…** _

 **Chapter 1: Message Received**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Beast Boy practically threw himself out the front doors of the high school. Hot, steaming tears streamed down his cheeks. His heart was snapped like a feeble twig. He had told himself not to cry, especially after what Terra had told him, but he couldn't help it. The love of his life, the one who had gone through hell and back, figuratively and literally, and she doesn't even remember nor does she want to remember. Terra's melancholic voice rang in his ears.

"Things change Beast Boy… I'm not the girl that you once knew."

Her words stabbed his heart. The heart that he had given her and the heart that she had accepted with a loving smile. All he wanted in life was to see her lift a rock without using her hands once again. All he wanted in life was to smile at him like she once did. All he wanted in life was his Terra back. But she wasn't going to come back, and he knew that.

Beast Boy didn't know where he was running. All he did know was that his friends needed him, and that he shouldn't be wasting his time sulking over Terra. Beast Boy took out his communicator, calling one of the titans. None of them responded. Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. He had run all the way to the pizza joint that he and the other titans had always gone too.

Beast Boy tried to signal anyone again. This time Raven picked up. She looked genuinely scared, which meant that something wasn't good.

"Raven! Where are you?" Beast Boy said through long gasps of air.

"The old warehouse. Please, hurry! I don't think we can hold this thing off much longer." Her voice wasn't as low and scratchy as usual. It was almost just as scared as he was.

When the communicator clicked off, Beast Boy stopped for a moment. Which warehouse? Where was it? Almost instantly, his question was answered when a disgusting screech was let off in the distance. Beast Boy saw a flock of birds take to the sky nearby. He mimicked them. He decided on turning into an eagle, for they were one of the fastest birds of prey. He followed to wear the birds had taken flight from, and on a small slope was a warehouse, with what almost looked like a rave party of black, green, and blue was occurring inside. That of course meant that his friends were inside.

He landed right outside of the door. With one hand on the handle of the door and the other at his chest, Beast Boy pushed the thought of Terra aside and opened the door. To his horror and surprise, he saw his friends each being bested by what looked to be a brown slob of mud. What he quickly noticed was that it wasn't just a blob. It was able to literally turn into anything that the thing touched. Beast Boy was actually kind of jealous.

Before the creature could strike Robin with its metallic arm, Beast Boy let out a triumphant step forward. "Hey! Shape shifting is my thing, copycat! Get your own power!"

"Beast Boy!" His friends said in unison. The relief on their faces said it all. One by one they all stood up. Slowly, Beast Boy walked towards his friends. They stood in a perfect line. This was what Beast Boy was supposed to be doing. He was supposed to be protecting the city along with his friends. It was okay if Terra wasn't going to remember who she was. She seemed happier this way.

Beast Boy turned his head to his friends and nodded. They smirked and nodded back. Beast Boy turned his head back to the creature, which had changed his form into steel from touching one of the many scattered tools in the warehouse. It showed no expression.

Here they were. Back together once again. They had defeated the Brain, Brother Blood, Slade, Trigon, and the Hive. They could defeat this guy. They moved into battle ready positions. With that, Robin yelled out the one thing that he always had.

"Titans! GO!"

 **AN: Haiii. So this was a short chapter, but think of it like the clip before they play the theme song. I've wanted to write this for a while, so yeah. Tell me what you guys thought of it. Teen Titans Go should GO TO HELL. This is what the next episode of one of the greatest cartoons should have looked like. Titans, go!**


End file.
